legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/The "Not So Different" Cliche
While there are many cliches in fictional series, THis one is my absolute favorite cliche due to how effective it is. The Not so Different Cliche is one where the hero and villain or another character realize that they have in common then one lets on. Mostly this is a terrible thing since the realization that a hero is really just a hair's breadth away from villainy or that he's becoming just like the guy he opposing. The villain figures this before the hero as when the hero is about to destroy the villain or do something terrible to said villain, he or she will deftly points out, "We're not so different after all." Heroes realizes how close they are to crossing the line, usually spare the villain and then have suffer anguish over what they could have or did do. This is Especially common when the villain is a countepart to the hero. Another bad thing of this is that bad guys point out to the heroes they have bested him through questionable tactics that they themselves would use. Often the good guys will go something "I'm not like you! I'll never be like you!" when the bad guy points it out after the hero has bested him through questionable tactics. Often followed by the hero's hysterical protests along the lines of, "I'm not like you! I'll never be like you!" which of course will have the villain recall the simlarities. To me, it's not how evil, powerful or smart a villain is that makes a villain effective, what makes a villain more effective anything is the notices of how simliar the two are and how the hero is tortured by this. All the main villains apart from Uka Uka and Iron Queen in the series, share this trait which makes them all the more effective. Slade, Joker, Discord, Terrance Lewis, Obodiah Stane, Sigma, Dr.Weil, Darkseid, Malefor and ESPICALLY Hunson Abadeer have this trait. Let's explore this with Slade, Joker, Abadeer and Discord Slade is this to Dib, Batman and later on towards Bender. *Slade like Dib, are more people very much in charge of their teams, very serve as the starter hero and villain which lead into more villains and more main heroes and they both have some mysterious stuff about their past. The Irony is that The Multiuniversal War of Destiny was that it was planned to have Dib turn evil and in Legends of Light and Darkness Slade himself reforms *Slade is an evil Batman, being a big planner, both are stotic as heck, usually work alone and both really know their way around a fight despite being normal men. This is more in Teen Titans than in LOTM, Batman's difference is that he cares about his porteges and Slade abuses them *With Bender, this came more promient through The V Team Island Adventure and Legends of Light and Darkness. The two have no actual powers, yet more serve as the ones in charge despite the more physically and mentally supreror allies. Slade and Bender both have two simlar like ranking people as they're number 1, Both of them have a very loyal, non human sidekick they are very often around with, Bender and Slade also have a blond girl who is amazonic serve as a co 2nd in command alongside their sidekicks. The Joker is defiently not so different to Bender, this is a big reason why Joker serves as his archenemy despite more powerful, smart and evil characters being seen. He is also not so different to Scorpion is some ways *With Bender, The Joker and Bender are both law hating hedoists who constantly break the law for their own amusement. They both have yellow irises which covers their eyes who clasp their fingers a lot. Both of them are very silly and crazy, and people don't take either Bender or Joker seriously because of this only to learn how wrong they are, as both of them kill their advesaries without delay,They also somehow have chicks after them despite all this. Joker and Bender both share the same vengeful thinking when the other as concerned and won't let anyone else get rid of the other. Their differences come in as that, Joker is more of a monster than an actual human and Bender acts more human than an actual robot, Also while both are inconsiderate to others, Bender unlike Joker shows love, teamwork and self sarfrice while Joker doesn't like working in teams, knows nothing about self safrice and has no concept of love except for himself. *With Scorpion, they are both people who just won't stay down despite the stuff that happen with them. They are both revenge obessed people who don't think twice of doing doing nasty things to people who have wronged them. Hunson Abadeer is an ultimate example of this, as this is one of the main reasons he is such a meance in this multiunvierse to the heroes. While he wasn't one in The V Team Island Adventure, in the next adventure he developed into an evil counterpart of his enemy Lizbeth and this is one is very much seen *Hunson Abadeer and Lizbeth are both dark haired characters with the same sense of thought. Hunson and Lizbeth both scheme subtly and never announce what they're truly up to against their oppositon. Both of them have high intellgence and are very preisstent in their goals which are in a way the same as both want the universe in peace (it's just their methods are different). Hunson and Liz both know how the good vs evil scenatio goes and uses this to their advantage against their enemies. Both of them have many people loyal to them and their causes, neither of them are bad bosses and actually are quite benevolent. Hunson and Liz are both very calm and rarely lose their cool, only people like Dr.Weil really annoy them. Despite their history, Hunson and Lizbeth have no ill intent to get revenge on each other or anyone despite the devesation Hunson did to her friends and the fact she keeps defeating him. Hunson and Lizbeth are both inspiring Leaders in their own way as they rally other main heroes behind them (Darkwarrior and Alt Doof to Abadder with Dib and Bender to Lizbeth) Their only difference is once again their methods to achieve their similar goal and Hunson has actual powers apart from superhuman strength, enduarance or speed. Discord is a very good example too for how many characters he plays off too. He plays this to Celestia, Bender, and Q *With Q, he is a reality-warping, finger-snapping, teleporting trickster with a cruel sense of humor voiced by the same person. Q though is not evil like Discord and his trickery is to teach the Enterprise Crew a lesson and he does have a sense of honor and gratuitude unlike Discord. *With Celestia, they are both rulers of Equestria , have great magical powers and both often commit mischief. Discord thoughs uses his powers to torment the heroes and break their friendships while Celestia uses her to help. *With Bender, both of them are very chaotic and very junivelie in their behavior. While both are crazy and silly, Discord and Bender have both deveasted their opposition with true competence and their schemes. Discord and Bender both keep distincit parts of their plans away from others and their knowledge on what's goes on. Discord and Bender both have very close confidants they confice in (Obodiah and Skiipper) about their plans or personal feelings. They also both get away with what they do very often as Discord didn't get so much punishment for his actions and Bender got away with lying and deceiving the other heroes about Discord (though that ulmately had a point that many of the heroes agreed on). However, Discord doesn't follow orders while Bender does from Celestia and Zordon. and he also get kicks out of the ruthless actions he commits while Bender feels no enioy in doing (aparting from tormenting The Joker) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts